Ice Boy
Ice Boy is an Arcane Void cultivator of the Outer Realm. He is the first Arcane Void cultivator that died in the war. Appearance Ice Boy looks like a child about seven or eight years old. His eyes are extremely strange as there are three pupils inside each eye. Background He has been enemies with Master Hong Shan since the two were young. He is extremely terrified of the previous Lord of the Sealed Realm as seen by his reaction when the Sealed Realm Jade appeared in the Realm Sealing Formation during the First Battle of the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War. History Book 10 He attacked the Realm Sealing Formation along with Dao Master Blue Dream, Fifth and Sixth Concubine, Qing Jiuyan and Sovereign to tear a massive hole in it. Later, he appeared to hold off Master Hong Shan who was injured by the by the Sixth Concubine's sneak-attack and was battling Master Enlighten East, Fire Sparrow Clan Ancestor, Esteemed Nan Zhao and two other Nirvana Void cultivators alone. This allowed Fire Sparrow Clan Ancestor to leave and attack Wang Lin who was approaching Grandmaster Yun Luo, however, that only resulted in former's death. Ice Boy decided Wang Lin had to be stopped and forcibly sent Esteemed Nan Zhao and a Nirvana void cultivator from Bai Lei Clan out of the encirclement to kill Wang Lin. However, Wang Lin retaliated with a poison sneak-attack upon Esteemed Nan Zhao that resulted in the latter's death. The Nirvana void cultivator from Bai Lei Clan was too terrified to attempt to block Wang Lin and escaped. Soon reinforcements from the Cloud Sea Star System and Summoned River Star System appeared and forced Ice Boy to retreat. A few decades later, Sovereign used Fishing for the Moon in the Well upon Wang Lin while he was in Planet Suzaku. Ice Boy participated in the ambush against Wang Lin but was severely injured by Wang Lin's Realm Burning Umbrella and later by Li Guang's arrow. Book 11 72 years later, Master South Cloud led the remnants of the Alliance Star System to battle against the Outer Realm. The battleground was near Planet Suzaku where the Inner Realm cultivators fought to defend the Lord of the Inner Realm's homeland. The battle was in a deadlock with the Outer Realm's Zhou Jin and Ice Boy facing off against Master South Cloud, Situ Nan, Master Lu Fu and Master Long Pan until the Heaven Master Void God's avatar appeared. This immediately tilted the balance of power against the Inner Realm cultivators and forced them to retreat inside the formation of Planet Suzaku. When all hope was lost, Wang Lin triggered the Great Void Gate and appeared to lift the spirits of the weary Inner Realm cultivators. He easily defeated Ice Boy whose cultivation had dropped to peak Spirit Void after the injuries he sustained during the time Sovereign used Fishing for the Moon in the Well upon Wang Lin. Wang Lin even pulled out his Ice essence through the use of Karma Print. Although this didn't take his entire essence, it still took a majority of it which resulted in injuries that would take centuries to heal. Wang Lin killed him by using Li Guang's arrow. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonistic Category:Deceased Category:Sovereign Council Category:Ancient Primordial Star System Category:Outer Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Arcane Void Category:Spirit Void